The Enemy
by MysterySmiles
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has always lived a solitary life, even more so when her father leaves for an anonymous reason. One day, her life grows even more twisted when she is found by Natsu Dragneel. They fall in love and nothing can tear them apart...or so they thought. Lucy's father is back and the reason he disappears is revealed.


Hi everyone! It's a new story, so please enjoy! I do not own Fairy Tail! Credit goes to **Pikaskye** and **Rain Pours Down**, my Betas.

* * *

"I hate him! First he doesn't even acknowledge my presence when I'm around, and now he completely disappears on me!" A loud screech echoed throughout the empty halls of an incredibly massive mansion on the outskirts of a dense forest. It came from a very pretty petite blonde at the tender age of seventeen.

"Please calm yourself Miss!" A frightened maid cowered in fear as her mistress catapulted anything she could see. The maid watched as objects zoomed across the messy room like a rocket. The mistress clenched her pearly white teeth and flashed her angry chocolate-brown eyes at the intimidated maid. Seeing tears brimming in the maid's eyes, the mistress took a deep sigh and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to react. I can't believe he would just up and leave me. Actually, I can." The blonde seated herself on of her queen sized bed and sobbed into her small delicate hands. The maid sat down next to the lament girl and tried her best to comfort her.

"It's okay Miss, you don't need him. Your father may not want you around, but I do." She said gently, stroking her mistresses soft hair.

"For the last time, call me Lucy." The blonde smiled slightly, melting into her maid's warm comforting arms.

"Yes Miss, I mean Lucy." The maid sat there as her mistress was admiring a locket that her mother had given her before she had perished. It was a nice little golden treasure that Lucy always kept close to her. She didn't want to lose it no matter the cost; it was all that she had of her mother left. After what seemed like an hour of silence, the maid had to attend to her duties; this left Lucy on her own to think.

"Oh mother, what did I do wrong in my life. Why does father hate me?" The blonde stared intently at her locket, flipped open its golden lid which revealed a photo of her loving mother. She could clearly remember the day it happened, the day that changed her life. The memory was as clear as crystal.

...

"Mother! There are pretty flowers everywhere!" Seven year old Lucy giggled in glee as her Mother, Layla, swung her around. The fresh breeze blew Layla's hair into Lucy's face, tickling her soft rosy cheeks. The flowers that littered the ground, swayed and seemed to be laughing with the two blondes.

"Yes dear, they are beautiful aren't they? Just like you." Layla cooed, rubbing her cheek against her daughter's.

"Really Mother?"

"Yes dear." Layla seated herself in the middle of the flower field with Lucy in her lap, just gazing into the horizon. Lucy had spent the day with her Mother while her Father was working. It had been one of the best days of Lucy's life, well...it would have been. But it was all ruined.

Out of the corner of her eye, Layla could see shadowy figures hidden behind a large tree. They were creeping closer every second, and Layla knew that she had to get out of there as soon as possible before anything dire happened. The Men seemed to have realised that their future victim was aware of their presence as they swiftly surrounded the mother and daughter armed with guns and knives. The men charged at them, ready for a an attack. Right when they got close, Layla, lobbed Lucy over the storming men.

"Run Lucy! Get your father!" Layla struggled as a man grabbed her arm. Lucy was frozen, there was a pounding in her chest. Her breathing was shallow...was this the end? A man grasp her tiny arm with his crusty hand and used the other to point a menacingly sharp dagger to Lucy's neck.

"No one is going anywhere! If you don't want your darling daughter to die today, then I suggest you stop struggling." The man's husky voice warned as a smirk played on his face. Layla ceased her movement, fearful for her daughter. All the while, Lucy couldn't take it. She couldn't just sit there while they threatened her mother.

"Leave my mother alone!" Lucy opened her mouth and chomped the man's arm as hard as she could. The man dropped her and started flailing his arms about.

"You damn brat!"

"Don't call me that you meanie!" Lucy stomped on the man's foot before running over to the crowd of men surrounding her mother.

"No Lucy! Go get your father!" Layla instructed.

"Mother! I can't leave you here!"

"You cannot defeat these men; your father will. Go!"

"Okay, you'll be okay right?"

"Of course I will. Now go." Weapons were pointed at Layla. It frightened her, but she mustered up all the courage she could. She watched as Lucy turned around and sped away, a few men had gone to chase after her. Layla was proud of her daughter and her bold actions. It was too bad that she wouldn't be able to watch Lucy grow into a fine young woman. Layla fell to the ground in her own pool of blood with a smile plastered on her face, and a blade pierced in her back.

Meanwhile, along the path between life and death, Lucy ran for her life to home. She knew that people were following her, fright bubbled inside her, but Lucy knew that she couldn't give up. She believed that she could save her mother and with that, her steps sped up every second. After what seemed like forever, the mansion came into view. Lucy grinned at the sight of it. Rushing through the door, Lucy screamed as loud as she could, knowing that her father would hear her due to the reverberation throughout the house.

"Help! Mean people are hurting Mother! They have knives and everything!" As soon as this was said, the sound of rampaging footsteps rung in Lucy's ears.

"Security!" Her father roared. "Where is she Lucy?"

"Where all the flowers are. Father, I'm scared." Fear swam in Lucy's eyes. Her father, motioned to the security guards.

"You stay inside." Jude raced to Layla's location, leaving Lucy cowering in solitary on the cold marble floor. She had hope the her father could save her mother, but something inside of her told her that it was a little too late.

Later that evening, Lucy found out that Layla had been rushed to the hospital, but it was too late. Lucy's mother was gone forever...

...

The painful memory would not leave Lucy's fragile mind. Ever since that day, only the busy maids who always had a truck load of work to complete and a few celestial spirits would keep her company - Like her mother, Lucy was a celestial mage, who used keys to summon spirits from another world. It was a special magic that very few could use. Through her tear filled eyes, Lucy leered at the letter that she had read over and over sitting lonely on her plain white desk. Lucy could remember it word for word.

_Lucy,_

_By the time you read this letter, I will have disappeared. You see, business has become tougher than usual. I have an enemy, an enemy that can run me out of business. They have the money to do so. I cannot compete with them, so I will be gone for a about a month for a reason you do not require to be informed of. Do not look for me. Remain at home, the maids will take care of you._

_Your Father_

"Father? Yeah right! He's never cared for me!" Lucy scrunched her face up, not admiring her father at the moment. She never respected him at all anyway. What really confused Lucy, was where he was going. What was the reason that he abandoned her?

* * *

In the city of Magnolia, laid a monster of a mansion that had no rival when it came to size and beauty. Inside this mansion were two men who were talking so loud that the city could most likely hear them.

"Natsu my boy! We're off to the Heartfilia mansion!" A tall gruff man with fire-red hair spoke with a deep voice to his seventeen year old son.

"We're gonna do what I think we're gonna do right?" The seventeen year old boy, Natsu, grinned excitedly, knowing the answer to his own question. He ran like a cheetah out of his house, his hair was flying everywhere. Natsu had always like his hair, but people would always mistake it for being pink, which it obviously wasn't. He would always irritably correct someone if they ever saw it as a pink colour.

"That's right son." Natsu's dad cackled, a sort of evil grin present on his face.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
